The Beggining of the rise of You-know-who
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: This is where the problems start.... Please read and reveiw so I know if I should continue! Thanx
1. Default Chapter Title

Dear Diary,

Harry has sent me a rather disturbing letter along with a letter from Professor Dumbledore that was sent to him. As I told you, he-who-shall-not-be-named has risen. I fear for Harry's life. He has escaped You-know-who 4 times but that may have been Harry's last lifeline. Is there anything anyone can do to save the wizard world? I think it would have been best if ALL of you-know-who's supporters deserted him when he sunk down. Stupid Pettigrew. I must talk to Ron now. 

~Hermione~

Ron awoke to find a garden gnome thrown at his window. He got up and put on a robe. He walked over to his window and found Hermione outside on a broom. What in the world?! He thought. He opened his window and looked at Hermione.

"What in the world do you think your doing?"

"Harry's left, gone." Tears were streaming down her face. 

"What do you mean?"

Hermione flew closer to his window and handed him the letters that Harry sent her. Together they read Professor Dumbledore's letter, then Harry's.

Harry Potter,

It has been proven to Cornelius Fudge that Voldemort has risen again. He insists you go into hiding. I will not tell you where you are going to be, its too dangerous, no one must know. One teacher from Hogwarts knows where you will be. It is he I trust with your life. Professor Snape will be bringing you food, water, clothing and everything you need to live. Do not argue. I do realize you brought the fall of the dark lord and that you have escaped from him numerous times but your life is in danger more than it was ever before. It is my job to keep you hidden until this time is over.

Professor Dumbledore

Hey Hermione.

I was just writing to you to say good bye. Please tell this to Ron and Sirius and everyone else. Professor Dumbledore says I only have time to write one letter. I wish you good luck on your O.W.L.s because I suppose I won't be there to say that to you when you have to take them. I wish I could say good bye to everyone. This has to be the worst time of my life. Well I have to go before the Dursley's wake up. Good bye. You and Ron are the best friends I could have thanks for always being there.

Forever Friends,

Harry Potter 

"Oh my god!" screamed Ron. "No!" He looked into Hermione's eyes, which were filled with tears. He started to Swear. 

"Stop that language!" Ron's parents rushed into the room followed by Percy, the twins, and Ginny. 

"Hermione!" said a surprised Mrs. Weasley. She sat there in the window on a broom, her eyes filled with tears.

"Ron! What did you do to her!" screamed Ginny, getting the wrong impression. Ron looked at his mom, fighting back tears, anger in his eyes. He handed her the letters. She sat there, reading them, then reading them again. 

"Oh my…" she said quietly as she handed them over to her husband. 

"Yes," he said, "I knew about this; Cornelius Fudge's idea. Everyone agreed with it."

"What? What happened dad?" asked the rest of the kids. He just ignored them.

"So do you know where he is?" asked Ron hopefully. Mr. Weasley shook his head. 

Mrs. Weasley looked up. "Hermione, we can set up a bed in Ginny's room for you, come with me. You too Ginny." Then she turned to the Twins, "Get to bed Fred and George." All of them walked out of the room leaving Ron, Percy, and their father standing in Silence. 

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't I say good bye to him? Why?" Ron asked.

"We couldn't Ron, try to understand. Harry's life was in danger and we weren't going to let you and your foolish good bye's endanger his life more. We aren't even sure who all the death eaters are, if word got out that Harry went into hiding, well, do you think that would be a good thing?" Percy said coolly.

"But Harry told you who all the death eaters are! He gave you a list of names!"

"Yes, but Ron, all of those people where proved innocent!" said Mr. Weasley. 

"You can't honestly tell me that you believe that Lucius Malfoy is innocent dad!" answered Ron angrily. He had had enough of this. Ron walked calmly over to his bed then laid Face down on it, "Go away." He said.

"Here is where we will be staying." Said Professor Snape. We? Harry thought to his self as he but down his bags in the muggle apartment. Better not be.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "You hate me, everyone knows that."

"Your point?" questioned Snape angrily. 

"Well, then how come Professor Dumbledore asked you to watch over me?" Snape scowled and muttered something under his breath. Harry was about to ask what he had just said but some bags had appeared out of nowhere into his room. 

"What? I already have all my bags though." Said Harry.

Snape glared at him. "Oh, my, did Professor Dumbledore forget to tell you I'd e staying with you? Did you actually think we'd leave you alone? Ha!" Snape growled then moved his things into the biggest room. Harry moaned. "I didn't think my life could get much worse." He moved his things into the other room. 

Snape knocked on Harry's door early the next morning. 

"Just because your life's in danger doesn't mean you get to skip classes."

"Oh!" Harry pulled his pillow over his head and got up 15 minutes later to go to the Defense against the Dark Arts class in the kitchen.

"I get a break from the first class! Yes!" cried Harry 3 hours later. 

"Yes, but only for an hour."

"Can I send an owl to my friends?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, Fudge has told me to send your owl to the school to be taken care of. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Good bye Hedwig, I'll see you soon I promise." Hedwig seemed to ignore him. Snape opened the window and shut it after Hedwig flew out. Harry sat down in the nearest chair, put his head in his arms, and moaned loudly. No magic (except for when he had his 2 classes), no friends, no Hedwig, No life. He thought. Snape sat down on the couch. Harry looked up and stared at him.

"What?" questioned Snape noticing Harry was staring at him.

Harry thought for a minute then said, "Why did you hate my father so much?" This questioned had been bugging Harry for a while, now seemed like a good time to ask it. Snape was quiet. 

Finally he answered. "He had friends, I couldn't be part of his group, I was a Slytherin. I mean sure, I had friends but the were all goons! They weren't real friends like Potter had. Everyday, he and his friends made fun of me. Not that it really affected me. But, I know some one else who feels the same way about you and Ron and Hermione." Harry looked up.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy. He feels the same way that I felt about your father. He thinks you have everything." Harry shook his head, that was ridiculous. 

"Well, time for Potions class." Said Snape looking at the clock. Soon he was back to his normal self. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 2 of The Beginning of the rise of You-know-who

A big black dog sat outside of Albus Dumbledore's office. He barked loudly. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore looked down. 

"Ah, I have been expecting you Sirius." Dumbledore closed the door behind the now half-dog half-human Sirius. When Sirius was back to himself, he asked, "Where is Harry? Where did you take him?"

"We have put him in the safest place possible." Answered Albus.

"And you didn't tell me you were taking him until now, after he's gone?!" Exclaimed Black, trying to show shock. Then he looked into Dumbledore's eyes and said, "I've already lost two Potter, two of my best friends, I am not deserting another." 

"Don't worry Sirius, we have not left him alone, we have left on of the Professors that I trust with him."

"Who?" questioned Sirius.

"Professor Snape." Answered Dumbledore calmly; not changing the expression on his face. Sirius blew up.

"What?!" He screamed. "You left that, that monster with him?! He hates Harry, he hated the Potters! Why would you trust him with my godson's life?" 

"Now Sirius…"

"Don't now Sirius me. I want to stay with Harry. I can take Severus' place."

"Sirius, you know we can't do that. Cornelius Fudge visits there quite often."

"I am not leaving Harry there. I'm not going to leave him like I left James and Lily." Sirius sunk down to the ground holding his head in his hands.

"Sirius, James and Lily's deaths were not your fault. None of us thought Peter would betray them ever. I know it would be better if you were there, come with me. you might want to pack your things. Oh, here I'll get it for you." With a flick of his wand, Sirius' belongings were stuffed into one small suitcase. Sirius leapt to his feet. "You mean it? I can go and stay with Harry? Oh thank you!" He changed back to a dog. 

"That doesn't mean you can disrespect Severus though." You could almost hear the dog moan. 

The two of them walked down the hall. The headmaster with a small suitcase, and a big black dog with sharp teeth. All the kids stopped and started at them walking out of the school.

"Maybe McGonagall got a new animal to turn into." Suggested Fred. George shrugged and continued to stare.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Albus spun around to see Ron and Hermione rushing towards him. They both glanced at Sirius and then back at him.

"Can we go too?" asked Ron hopefully. "You know, our lives are in danger also."

"Oh really, how?" asked Dumbledore wisely. 

"Well," started Ron.

"Well…" Hermione said trying to finish the sentence for Ron. 

"I believe you two are late for a class?" said Dumbledore as he turned back around. Both of them sighed and turned around.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Harry?" whispered Sirius through Harry's bedroom door.

"Sirius?" Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the door. 

"Surprise." Said Sirius as the door was opened.

"You came here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Dumbledore just dropped me off, I'll be staying with you. Snape suddenly opened his door and looked out. He scowled when seeing Sirius the slammed the door shut. Sirius tried to hold back a laugh, "glad to see you too!" he smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Breakfast!" Sirius called through Harry's door, "Come now or you don't get any." 

Harry walked out rubbing his eyes.

"Was it just me or was Sirius here last night?" scowled Snape as he said Black's name.

"I'm right here." Moaned Sirius from the couch. "You should let the poor boy sleep in!" he said as he sat up, "and me too." He added.

"Oh goody, it wasn't a dream." said Severus turning away from Black.

The three of them ate breakfast in silence. 

Finally, Sirius spoke up. "Listen Severus, were gonna be here for a while, we mine as well put the past behind us and try and get along. Snape barely looked up from his food. "Hmm, yeah." He grunted. 

Harry sighed as he sunk down in his chair.

"Well then, I heard Harry still has to have classes, what classes does he have today?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"The same two classes I've had for the last two weeks." Replied Harry madly. "Those two classes also happen to be the two I hate most." He quickly glanced and Snape.

"Good for you Potter." Growled Snape as he stared Harry down.

"Well, I suppose I could add some classes to you day," said Sirius, "I could teach you transfiguration and maybe even the History of Magic."

"Yeah! That would be awesome!" said Harry excitedly. 

"I'll tell Dumbledore to send us books." Said Sirius glancing at Snape who looked away, growling. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Psst. Hermione." Ron whispered. She looked over at him. They had just gone to Potions class. Both of them now liked this class, the Slytherins however, no longer were getting off easy. 

She quickly glanced at professor Madenim. Professor Madenim now taught Potions and the D.A.T.D.A. class. Hermione was glad they finally had a female defense against the dark arts teacher.

"What?" she hissed at Ron.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know that I saw Hedwig in the owlry." He turned back to his cauldron, "But since you don't care…"

"What? Really?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat. A couple of kids turned and stared at her. She blushed and lowered her voice. "That's great!" Ron nodded.

After class, Hermione rushed up to Ron. "Hedwig is actually up there?" Ron nodded.

"I feel like ditching Muggle Studies today." Said Hermione as she turned around.

It took a minute for Ron to process that. "Hermione, ditch a class?! Impossible!" He turned and looked at her. Sure enough, she was going the wrong way. He ran to catch up with her.

"You're going to ditch Divination?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I already know the lesson plan, pick on Neville, he's gonna be attacked by a crazy psycho muggle and yadda yadda yadda." Neville was now the one that was going to supposedly die now that Harry was gone. Hermione laughed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After many flights of steps, they were finally there. 

"See, there's Hedwig." Ron pointed to Harry's owl. 

"Did she bring us a letter?"

"Not that I know of." Suddenly Ron saw something move in the corner. "What was that?" he asked shivering a little.

"Probably a rat." Answered Hermione, she glanced at Ron and both of them shivered this time. Sure enough it was a rat, a rat growing larger and larger.

Both of them let out a scream as they saw the one armed man/rat who was soon Pettigrew. They turned to run down the steps but they tripped over each other's feet and fell to the ground. Hermione looked up just as Wormtail took a block of wood and smashed it into Ron's head. Soon, it was lights out for Hermione.

****

A/N: none of these characters are mine, they all belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Snape, Pettigrew, and Hedwig are all hers. Rock on Harry Potter fans! (Sorry its really late and I just felt like saying that. lol bye! Hope you enjoyed my story and please review! I will continue if you enjoyed these last two stories of mine kk? J )


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Hermione opened her eyes ad yawned. She searched her memory as she tried to rub her eyes. Hmm, that's strange, she thought, my hands are tied up. She remembered it all then. Rat, Pettigrew, oh yeah, and being knocked out, oh joy.   
"Ron? Ron?" She cried out, no totally aware of what was going on.  
She heard a whimper to the left of her. It was rather dark so she had to strain her eyes to see. Sure enough it was Ron, tied to a tombstone. She figured she was tied to the same sort of thing.   
"Didn't... didn't Harry say this is where...where he last saw... you-know-who?" Ron's voice was panicky and his teeth were chattering. Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if he had wet his pants by now.  
"It was a grave yard." She said trying not to sound afraid, she didn't want to fright Ron more... or herself.   
"Oh, joy." She could hear him begin to sob. She started to shake also. She moved her hand by her pocket and felt for her wand. Not there. She moaned loudly. They were doomed. No one knew they went up there, no one will no where they are now!  
"HAHAHAHAHA" a loud voice boomed through the graveyard and seemed to becoming from space itself.   
Suddenly the one armed man walked into view. Ron started to swear his head off at him.  
"Don't even try to struggle, you know your doomed, I know your doomed, and most importantly, HE, knows your doomed." Pettigrew started to laugh like a mad man; then again, he was a mad man.  
"Of course, The Dark lord is not going to kill you right away, so don't go wetting yourselves just yet." Peter laughed. Hermione bared her teeth.   
"Why, you ask? Why, hmmm, maybe because the great Lord has come up with a brilliant plan. See at first, I was going to take Hedwig, Harry loves his owl a lot right? But then, you two came along; it was perfect! Fate was on my side! The Dark Lord is just going to use you two as bait, but after Harry gets here and is killed, buh-bye!" he laughed his stupid annoying laugh yet again. "Buh-Bye!" and the laugh yet again as he walked away.  
~~~**$**~~~  
It was late at night as the bearded man walked down the hall. He knocked gently on the door. It opened a crack.  
"Oh, Fudge, come on in." said Snape rather loudly."  
"Must you be so loud Severus?"  
"Yes." He said as he glanced behind him at the dog lying on the couch.  
"My word, what is that thing doing here?" Corneilous asked.  
"Professor Dumbledore brought him as a gift. He said it was 'man's best friend' and because we have to act mostly human, he would keep us in good company." Harry walked out of his room.  
"Oh, hi, Fudge, I mean Sir." Said Harry weakly.  
"Hello, Harry. How has it been going?" Harry shrugged and sat on the couch next to Sirius.  
Fudge walked over and sat in a chair, Snape followed and sat in another chair.  
"So what has been happing lately? What big news is there?" asked Snape.  
"Well, Black still hasn't been found. Most people figure him and You-know-who are trying to come up with a new plan. Oh yes, and two students from Hogwarts are reported missing."  
"Oh really, who?" asked Harry sitting up.  
"Well, one of our workers in the Ministry of Magic's son, Ronald Weasley is missing along with..."  
"Hermione?" Harry gulped.  
"Yes, a Miss Hermione Granger I believe. Muggle-born-child."  
"Where do you think they went?" asked Harry getting worried they were searching for him.  
"Honestly? I think they ran off together. One of those muggle things, she probably got pregnant and then they ran off."  
Harry glanced at Snape who was smiling and trying not to laugh. Harry jumped up and yelled. "Well that just shows how much you know! You, you, pig!" Harry stormed off to a room. It would have been a very dramatic exit, if it had been his room. He came out and stormed to the other one. Sirius leapt off the couch and ran into the room before the door was slammed shut. Snape sat there very smugly and Fudge was clearly in rage.  
"What did I say?" He asked dumbly.  
"Mr.Weasley and Miss Granger are his two best friends." Said Snape, still smiling his head off.  
"Well, the boy should know what his friends have done!"  
"Tea?" asked Snape while sipping a glass he had just made.  
"No, I better get moving." He opened the door and closed it behind him.  
"Um, Fudgey boy, you've got the closet." Said Sirius, now sitting on the couch. Snape smiled then looked at him suddenly again.  
"What are you doing? Are you some kind of idiot?!" screamed Snape.  
"Well, I don't think you should be talking to me that way, Professor Snape!" Hissed Fudge as he walked out of the closet.  
"I...I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to..." he spun around, Sirius was gone. "Oh ****" he muttered under his breath.  
~~~**$**~~~   
  
  
  
A/n: Well, well, I'm glad so many ppl liked it! I think I'm doing good too! (That s a first!) And I'm very sorry it took me soooooo dang long to get another one up there! My Bad! But anyway I'll try and get #4 up there quicker, kk? Sorry about the heart-to-heart with Snape, I thought it would be cool just to show him as a nice guy for once, and too show he has a good side to him. Well, again, all of the characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling! Ok hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading what you guys think because I learn from that, (And believe me I learned from the heart-to-heart thing with Snape! Lol)  
~Jackie~  



End file.
